Welcome to My Life
by RavensAngst
Summary: One shot Song-fic based on a 'Simple Plan' song. Rewrite of the small scene where Beastboy throws a fit in 'The Beast Within'. A little BBRaven implied. (first TT fanfic!)


**Summary**: One shot Song-fic based on a 'Simple Plan' song. Rewrite of the small scene where Beastboy throws a fit in 'The Beast Within'. A little BB/Raven implied. (first TT fanfic!)

Hey y'all this is my first fic. I was going to start with a longer story, but I'm still working on that one.

--I recommend listening to the song while you read this. Sorry if you have to pause it, I just wrote what I thought worked.

Read and Review please (even if you don't like it- please No Flames though- you can respond nicely I know you can)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans (kudos' to those who do) or the Ep. 'The Beast Within' and I don't own the song- 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan (great song from a great group though). I just thought that this story would be fun.

Though I never profess to be a great writer, I do not profess to suck either.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you?**

Beast Boy was so angry he couldn't even think. He ran to his room and turned on his radio. He didn't care what was playing he just turned up the volume so that the base blared through the walls. He wasn't paying much attention, but the song that came on at that moment seemed to fit his mood.

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming?**

He picked up his stupid stuffed monkey and flung it across the room. He watched in triumph as it broke into several pieces. Then he started to rant "Stupid Raven! I get into one little argument. I stand up for myself and they're all over me!"

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like to be like me**

"They're always making fun of me! This is who I am now. They should be the one's who deal with me, not the other way around!"

**To feel hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

He smashed a couple of his albums as he brought his fist down hard on his desk. "They're picking on me like I'm that jerk Adonis." His self conversation took a side step for a moment. "Yeah, I kicked his butt. He got served!" Beast boy then posed with his arms up in the air to expose his growing muscles. "I like what I'm becoming. Why can't they see that!"

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more**

**Before your life is over?**

Back to his berating, Beastboy picked up a present Starfire had bought him for his last birthday and looked at it for a second before flinging it into the wall too. "So, stupid! Just a stupid toy. How old does she think I am? Eight?"

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like to be like me**

"Damn it! I'm growing up. Why don't they?" With that he used both of his hands to split his entire desk in half.

**To feel hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

"And they're calling **me** a jerk! I'm not the jerk! She's the jerk! I try to be nice and she just ignores me! She never laughs at my jokes and when I try to get close to her, she just pushes me away!"

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be okay**

He picked up a chair and broke it over his leg. "Why do they hate me so much? Are they threatened by me? Yeah that's it! They're threatened by me, especially Robin. Some 'alpha-male' leader he turned out to be!"

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like**

**What it's like**

He again thought of Raven and how she couldn't stand to be around him, though that's all he ever wanted. He looked in a mirror and saw his angry face growling back. He ripped the mirror off the wall and discarded it behind him. He barely heard the cracking of the glass because he was staring at what was left on the wall. He had been hiding a picture of Raven that he had taken months before. She had actually been smiling, but now it only looked as if she were mocking him. He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist right through her face and the wall.

**To feel hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

Realizing what he'd just done and almost starting to care, he fell down with his face in his hands.

**To feel hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

"Why am I such a jerk?" he finally realized.

**Welcome to my life**

At that moment he got a strange headache and fell to the floor. His limbs started to expand and his body ached. His uniform ripped, as he wasn't ready for this change. "What's happening to me?" he cried in agony. Then all anyone could hear was an eerie howl.

**Welcome to my life**

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Extra Disclaimer**: This is original-i.e. out of my head. If you think I stole your story take it up with me in an email.


End file.
